But, We'll Do It on My Way
by Sena Ryuki
Summary: Kai Kim merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kepribadian gandanya ini. Ia pun menerima tawaran bantuan dari Oh Sehun, namun ia harus melakukannya dengan 'cara' Sehun. HunxFem!Kai, Lemon. Enjoy
**But, We'll Do It on My Way**

 **Author: Haihai~ author-nim kembali lagi dengan fic asem-asem lemonnya. Kali ini mau nyoba lemon dengan sedikit unsur semi-BDSM, efek liat pairnya itu lho. Untuk nulis ini fic, udah siap bantal untuk teriak-teriak . Oh iya sekalian mau ngingetin, sorry ya untuk fanfic "** ** _Heaven of School Caste_** **" ditunda dulu. Mendadak lupa XoX. Dan trims untuk reviewnya. Ok kali ini castnya HunKai Hun!boy, Kai!Girl *karena ada yg request***

 **Happy reading~~~**

 **Warning: Lemon, semi-BDSM (mungkin), typo dan beberapa kekhilafan yang ga disadari.**

"Aku pikir kalau aku datang kesekolah hari ini akan ada hal yang menarik, namun tetap saja rasanya membosankan." Kata itu terucap dari seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring dengan santainya diatap gedung sekolah _SM School_. Pemuda itu bersurai hitam berponi yang agak acak-acakan dan mengenakan kacamata hitam meskipun matanya itu tetap sipit. Dengan ciri-ciri itu pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Oh Sehun, semenjak lomba basket antar kota ia harus turun dari jabatan wakil kapten tim basket _EXO_ dikarenakan dirinya yang sudah menjadi siswa kelas 3 SMA dan harus focus mempersiakan diri untuk ujian.

Sebenarnya siswa kelas 3 tidak diwajibkan untuk datang ke sekolah karena hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusan. Tapi bagaimana dengan persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi? Bagi seorang jenius dan kaya seperti Sehun, hal tersebut merupakan hal kecil baginya dan bukan suatu hal yang harus dicemaskan.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut saja…" Ditengah-tengah berbaring santainya, Sehun mendengar suara yang jarak arah suara tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Jika didengar, suara tersebut adalah suara seorang perempuan.

" _Kajja,_ kali ini akan mengasyikkan lho. Cowok-cowok yang akan datang itu tampan semua, jadi kau harus mencoba ikut." Timpal gadis yang lainnya.

Segerombolan siswi tersebut mengerubungi seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap dengan gaya rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ , mata lebar yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya, bertubuh kecil dan sekarang gadis tersebut terlihat sedikit gugup dan ketakutan.

"E-eh.. _m-maaf_ , aku…" Ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada gemetaran.

"Ini akan menjadi peluang yang bagus untukmu! Untuk bisa menyembuhkan ketidaksukaanmu akan lelaki, Kai!" Siswi-siswi tersebut semakin menekan Kai Kim agar ia mau ikut dalam acara _perpisahan_ yang sudah mereka atur. Karena desakkan mereka tersebut, bibir dari Sakurai mencibir.

"Heh, bisakah kalian berhenti mendesakku untuk ikut ke acara macam itu?! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan sekumpulan laki-laki yang tak jelas ya!" Ujarnya dengan ketus. Mendengar itu, para siswi yang tadi mengerubutinya itu mulai berjalan mundur.

"Hmm, kalian terus memaksaku untuk ikut karena kalian pasti tahu kalau nanti cowok-cowok itu akan mendekatiku, jadi kalian akan menggunakanku untuk bisa dekat dengan cowok-cowok itu kan?" Sikap dari Kai itu membuat para siswi itu menjadi jengkel.

"Terserah kau saja deh!"

"Cih, padahal sudah diajak secara baik-baik." Para siswi itu meninggalkan Kai karena sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Kai itu.

"Oh..ada sesuatu yang keliatannya cukup menarik." Sehun terus memerhatikan kejadian tersebut dari awal sampai akhir, kemudian senyum jahat tergambar diwajahnya.

"Haah, kejadian seperti ini lagi. Kenapa selalu seperti ini ya?" Ratap Kai. Kejadian seperti ini merupakan kejadian yang memang sering terjadi jika kepribadiannya yang berbeda itu keluar. Kepribadian tersebut akan keluar jika ia merasa dirinya dalam keadaan terdesak. Tapi kejadian tersebut tidak seberapa karena yang mendesaknya tadi adalah perempuan, jika yang mendesaknya adalah laki-laki, entah kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari mulut mencibirnya itu.

"Yo, lama tak berjumpa." Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kai.

"A-ah wakil kapten?! Lama tak bertemu." Ia agak sedikit kaget karena Sehun tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Ahahaha, kau tidak usah memanggilku 'wakil kapten' lagi. Aku kan sudah pensiun." Ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat murung." Sehun bertanya seolah-olah dirinya tidak melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kai menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Aku merasa benci dengan diriku ini…" Kai memulai ceritanya.

"…Mereka berusaha baik kepadaku, namun entah kenapa aku selalu berpikir semua yang mereka lakukan adalah mendesakku karena aku selalu melakukan kesalahan…" Lanjutnya. Sebelum melanjutkan kembali, Kai menghela nafas panjang.

"…Akibatnya aku selalu merasa diriku dalam keadaan terdesak dan kepribadian ku yang berbeda itu keluar." Kali ini Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Dikepalanya kali ini ia teringat kembali semua kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan akibat kepribadian gandanya ini.

"Hmm, begitu ya… Tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akan hal ini. Karena yang bisa merubah itu adalah dirimu sendiri." Sehun memberikan nasihat umum kepada Kai. Kai semakin terpuruk. Sebelum ini ia berkali-kali mencoba merubah dirinya, namun apadaya usaha tersebut tidak pernah menunjukkan keberhasilan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, mungkin aku bisa memberikan bantuan." Sehun menawarkan bantuan, namun sekilas tergambar senyum jahat diwajahnya. Kai tidak melihat senyum itu karena ia masih terpuruk.

"Eh?! Benarkah _oppa_?" Nada bicara Kai mulai semangat dan iris coklat gelapnya itu menatap Sehun dengan berbinar-binar.

"Aku bantu kok. Tapi dengan caraku." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai.

"'Dengan caraku'? Maksud _oppa?_ " Tanya Kai. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai.

Kai belum sempat memberikan reaksi apapun akan ciuman yang diterimanya, Sehun semakin liar mencium bibir milik Kai. Ia berusaha bergerak mundur agar ia bisa lepas dari ciuman tersebut, tetapi tangan Sehun mendorong tengkuk Kai dari belakang sehingga Jarak antara Sehun dan Kai semakin dekat. Dihisap dan dijilatnya bibir ranum itu dengan rakus. Tangan bergerak menuju dada Kai. Meskipun masih dibalut seragam, dada milik Kai sangat besar dan lembut.

"Hmmph..oop..phaa…" Kai membuka mulutnya. Sehun dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kai. Dengan lihai Sehun memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Kai. Tidak lupa juga lidah tersebut mengabsen tiap deret gigi rapi Kai.

Tangan Sehun semakin turun dan masuk ke dalam rok Kai. Ia meraba-raba celana dalam Kai yang menjadi basah akibat perbuatannya. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menurunkan celana dalam Kai. Sadar akan hal itu, Kai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk menghalangi tangan Sehun, tapi usaha itu sia-sia saja. Dengan lihai Sehun menurunkan celana dalam Kai dan akhirnya ia berhasil mengambil celana dalam tersebut.

Setelah sukses _merebut celana dalam_ Kai, Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kai langsung terkulai lemas karena ia harus menerima ciuman yang liar dan panas pada ciuman pertamanya.

"Oo-oppa…tolong kembalikan…" Ketika nafasnya sudah teratur, Kai memohon agar Sehun mengembalikan celana dalam tersebut kepadanya.

"Hmm? Kau yakin mau memakai celana dalam basah ini? Bukannya sebaiknya ini dikeringkan dulu?" Ucap Sehun. Senyum jahatnya tergambar kembali diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli…tolong kembalikan…" Kai bangkit dan mencoba merebut celana dalamnya dari tangan Sehun, sayangnya ia gagal.

"Oops, kau harus berhati-hati dengan gerakanmu, sayang. Jika salah gerakan saja, apa yang ada dibalik rokmu itu akan kelihatan lho." Sehun memberikan peringatan kepada Kai. Kai tersadar kalau ia sedang mengenakan rok, ia pun menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi rok tersebut.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong inilah yang kumaksud dengan 'caraku' itu. Bukankah kau tadi mau menerima bantuanku?" Tangan Sehun memegang surai milik Kai dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya. Kai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi atas ucapan Sehun barusan. Memang dirinya lah yang mengharapkan bantuan dari Sehun, namun ia tidak menyangka, cara Sehun memberikan bantuan seperti ini.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Dan itu juga menjadi tanda bagi Sehun kalau ia harus menunda kegiatan yang baru saja akan dimulai ke tahap serunya.

"Oh, bel sudah berbunyi ya. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau begini saja. Ini akan kukembalikan, tetapi pada saat pulang sekolah." Sehun mengajukan syarat kepada Kai.

"Eh? _Ti-tidak mungkin…_ " Kai tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Tidak mungkin ia seharian beraktifitas tanpa harus mengenakan celana dalamnya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku menunggu di sini kok. Kalau mau ini kembali, datanglah kesini lagi sepulang sekolah. Tapi itu semua terserah dirimu mau datang atau tidak." Dengan santainya Sehun menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Kai. Kai hanya bisa terdiam, ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seharian ini.

"Sebaiknya kau sekarang segera masuk kelas sana, jangan sampai terlambat masuk." Sehun mendorong Kai untuk segera meninggalkan atap sekolah dan segera pergi ke kelasnya. Begitu Kai meninggalkan atap sekolah, Sehun langsung tersenyum puas dan dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hmm, dia cukup lucu juga mengenakan celana dalam bergambar beruang." Sehun menatap dengan seksama celana dalam milik Kai itu.

O-O-O

Kai samasekali tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran dikelas. Ia cemas, bagaimana kalau nanti yang lain mengetahui kalau dirinya saat ini sedang tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Karena itu ia menahan roknya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap keadaan dikelas, takutnya akan ketahuan.

Salah seorang siswa yang duduk disebelah Kai tengah sedang menunduk sedikit dan bergerak kearah Sakurai perlahan-lahan. Melihat siswa itu, Kai langsung kaget dan menjadi panik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyanya kepada siswa tersebut.

"Penghapus ku terjatuh..aku tidak dapat meraihnya…" Jelas siswa tersebut. Kai melihat ada sebuah penghapus yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kakinya. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan Kai mengambil penghapus tersebut.

"I-ini…" Kai memberikan penghapus tersebut kepada siswa yang memilikinya.

"Ah, terima kasih…" Siswa tersebut mengambil kembali penghapus itu dari tangan Kai.

"I-iya…" Wajah Kai sudah menjadi merah, matanya menunjukkan ekspresi malu-malu. Meskipun bibirnya mencibir, ia tidak sepatah kata pedaspun tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Siswa tersebut menjadi tertarik akan ekspresi yang dibuat Kai, sesekali dirinya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kai.

Kai semakin tidak nyaman akan tatapan dari siswa yang duduk disebelahnya tersebut. Ia semakin cemas dan takut, akibat karena terlalu khawatir, pikirannya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa fokus ke pelajaran.

"Kai Kim!" Guru yang mengajar dikelas sekarang memangil nama Kai dengan nada jengkel. Dari tadi ia sudah memanggil nama Kai, namun Kai tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

" _M-maaf, saem!_ " Perhatian Kai kembali ke kelas ketika guru tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau memerhatikan pelajaran?! Kalau kau memerhatikan pelajaran, coba jawab pertanyaan buku pada halaman 69 (Author: I see what you did there)." Perintah mutlak sang guru kepada Kai.

Oh tidak! Kai tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan ini karena dari tadi dia memang tidak memerhatikan pelajaran dikelas. Raut wajah Kai terlihat jelas sangat kebingungan ketika ia melihat pertanyaan yang ada dibuku itu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, segera berdiri!" Perintah guru itu lagi. Kai tidak percaya kalau ia disuruh berdiri. Kalau dirinya berdiri, ia merasa apa yang ada dibalik roknya itu akan terlihat.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang siswa yang duduk didepan Kai menunjukkan jawaban yang sudah ditulisnya tersebut kepada Kai secara diam-diam. Berkat siswa tersebut, Kai bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan sang guru puas.

"Te-terima kasih…" Kai berbisik kepada siswa yang duduk didepannya.

"Tidak masalah…" Balas siswa tersebut. Ketika matanya melirik ke arah Kai, entah kenapa matanya itu sudah tidak mau lagi melihat ke arah lain. Bola matanya hanya tertuju pada Kai.

Kai semakin cemas dan merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan hanya satu orang saja yang menatapnya, kali ini semua siswa yang ada dikelas itu menatapnya. Ia sudah sangat terdesak akan situasi ini, namun entah kenapa kepribadiannya yang satu lagi itu tidak kunjung keluar. Apa mungkin cara yang dilakukan oleh Sehun itu ampuh. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak suka dengan cara seperti ini.

O-O-O

Akhirnya sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Bagi Kai, hari ini benar hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan dan penuh tekanan. Hal tersebut terjadi karena ulah siapa lagi melainkan ulah Oh Sehun.

Kai segera bergegas menuju atap gedung sekolah. Ia harus segera mengambil kembali celana dalamnya karena setelah ini dia ada latihan klub balet.

Begitu tiba di atap gedung sekolah, Kai mendapati mantan wakil kapten tim basket _EXO_ itu sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus secara sepoi-sepoi. Sadar akan ada yang datang, Sehun tersenyum kepada siapa yang datang kepadanya tersebut.

"Wah, ternyata kau tidak kabur ya…" Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai.

" _Oppa_ , aku sudah datang. Kumohon kembalikan…" Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelas, berharap dengan segera Sehun mengembalikan celana dalam miliknya.

"Hmm, aku kembalikan kok…" Sehun menghentikan perkataannya, kemudian ia memojokkan Kai ke tembok.

"Akan ku kembalikan dengan 'caraku'." Sehun menatap Kai seolah-olah serigala yang akan memakan kelinci yang sudah terpojok.

" _Oppa_ , kumohon henti-" Ucapan Kai terputus karena lagi-lagi Sehun menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun kembali mencium Kai dengan liar dan ganas. Tangannya mengangkat seragam milik Kai dan dada Kai yang masih terbalut dengan bra putih itu terlihat. Ciuman Sehun dari bibir ranum Kai ke leher tan eksotisnya tangannya mengangkat bra Kai dan akhirnya menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat disukai oleh laki-laki manapun.

Sehun menghisap dan mengigit leher Kai dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan disana. Setelah puas dengan leher, Sehun pun menghisap dada Kai. Digigitnya puncak dada tersebut.

"Ahhn! Oop…phhaa!" Pekik Kai. Segaris air mata jatuh dari mata coklatnya itu dan membasahi pipinya.

Tangan kiri Sehun turun dan masuk kedalam rok Kai. Dengan bebas ia dapat menyentuh kewanitaan Kai karena ia memang sudah tidak memakai celana dalam lagi. Tanpa menghentikan permainan di bagian dadanya Kai, jari Sehun masuk kedalam kewanitaan Kai. Kewanitaan Kai begitu sempit dan membuat Sehun semakin tergoda untuk memasukkan jari kedua.

"Kyaa..nngghh…" Kai tidak sanggup lagi menahan suaranya. Semua perlakuan Sehun yang diberikan kepadanya membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi aneh didalam dirinya. Pikirannya berkata untuk menolak dan melawan Sehun, namun tubuhnya bertindak menginginkan lebih dari Sehun. Kai merasa kali ini dirinya akan meledak dan akhirnya…

"Ahhhnnn!" Kai mencapai puncaknya. Begitu mencapai puncaknya, ia langsung duduk dan terkulai dengan lemas.

"Hmm, baru sentuhan ringan kau sudah mencapai puncak? Kau memang masih polos ya…" Ujar Sehun sambil menjilat cairan orgasme Kai yang masih menempel di jarinya. Sehun membuka resleting celananya, kemudian menarik kepala Kai.

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu untuk membuatku merasa nikmat." Ia menarik kepala Kai kearah kejantanannya.

"A-aw, _oppa_ jangan mena-" Ucapan Kai langsung terputus begitu melihat kejantanan Sehun yang panjang, besar dan sudah sangat menegang. Kejantanan tersebut sangat dekat diwajahnya.

"Kau harus memasukkan ini kemulutmu, seperti ini." Sehun memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut Kai secara paksa. Kai merasa mulutnya akan hancur karena kejantanan Sehun itu terlalu besar untuk bisa masuk semuanya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hisap semuanya!" Perintah Sehun sambil terus menarik kepala Kai. Kai merasa mulutnya sekarang sudah sangat penuh oleh kejantanan Sehun. Sehun memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya seolah-olah ia sedang menyetubuhi mulut Kai.

"Arrgh..sial, aku keluar…" Sehun akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Ia mengeluarkan semua sperma nya didalam mulut Kai. Sperma tersebut mengalir dari kerongkongan Kai menuju perutnya.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Kai melepaskan kejantanan Sehun dari mulutnya. Ia merasa ingin muntah. Sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun terlalu banyak, bahkan sampai ada yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya.

Sehun kembali memojokkan Kai ketembok, diangkatnya kedua paha Kai dan ia langsung memposisikan kejantanannya ke arah kewanitaan Kai.

"O-ppa…bukankah kau baru saj- KYAAA!" Ucapan Kai terputus begitu ia merasa kejantanan Sehun yang besar dan keras itu memasuki dirinya. Meskipun sempit, Sehun memaksakan seluruh kejantanannya masuk kedalam diri Kai.

"Hiks…hiks…" Kai terisak kesakitan karena benda tersebut masuk kedalam dirinya secara kasar. Melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari kewanitaan Kai, Sehun pun kembali menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya.

"Hmm, ini pengalaman pertamamu rupanya. Meskipun begitu, itu bukan berarti aku harus berhenti bergerak." Kai belum dapat menyesuaikan dirinya, Sehun sudah bergerak maju-mundur dengan kasarnya.

"Ahnn.. _appo_ …ngghh…" Kai merasa sangat kesakitan ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya. Rasa sakit itu semua dilampiaskan dengan cara ia menarik surai hitam itu dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Uuh.. Tatap aku Kaiya…" Sehun memanggil Kai dengan nama kecilnya. Mata Kai menatap sayu Sehun. Surai hitamnya yang semakin acak-acakkan akibat perbuatannya, keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, semua itu membuat Sehun terlihat lebih tampan dan seksi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kai, ia berinisiatif untuk mencium bibir Sehun. Awalnya Sehun agak kaget dengan inisiatifnya Kai mencium dirinya, namun ia membalas ciuman itu dengan panas dan liar.

" _Oo-oppa_ …aku akhan…hnn.." Sehun merasa Kai akan mencapai puncaknya. Dicabutnya kejantanannya, membuat Kai tidak jadi merasakan puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua kalinya.

Sehun kemudia memposisikan Kai membelakanginya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kewanitaan milik Kai. Sehun pun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Kai lewat belakang.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, Sehun bisa memasukkan kejantanannya sampai bagian terdalam milik Kai. Ia menggerakkan kejantanannya semakin liar dan liar.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya…kau gadis nakal, Kaiyaa…Uhh.." Bisik Sehun dengan Seduktif.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak….Ahhhh…" Ucapan dan reaksi yang diberikan Kai saling bertentangan. Mulutnya berkata 'tidak', tetapi tubuhnya menunjukkan reaksi kalau ia sangat menikmati kegiatan ini.

Gerakkan semakin panas, suara desahan yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, menjadi bukti bahwa mereka berdua sangat menikmati kegiatan ini dan merasa tidak ingin menghentikannya.

"Uhh..Kaiyaa..aku akan…" Sehun merasa bahwa ia akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

"A-aku juga… _oppa_ …" Kai juga akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan akhirnya…

"AHHH!" Teriak mereka berdua menjadikan bukti kalau mereka berdua telah mencapai puncak dari kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan.

Sehun menyemburkan spermanya kedalam kewanitaan Kai. Hingga tetes terakhir, Sehun pun melepas kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Kai. Begitu kejantanan itu dicabut, Kai langsung duduk lemas. Akibat kegiatan yang dilakukan sangat liar ini, Kai merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa saat.

Sesuai janji, Sehun mengembalikan celana dalam milik Kai.

"Oppa…sepertinya caramu ini bekerja dengan baik dengan ku…" Ucap Kai ditengah ia sedang terengah-engah.

Kai menceritakan kejadian selama seharian yang dialamnya hari ini. Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Kai, ia hanya ingin mempermainkan Kai untuk membunuh rasa bosan dalam dirinya itu. Karena kepolosan Kai, ia sedikit merasa bersalah dan ingin memeluknya.

"Kau tahu? 'caraku' ini akan hanya bekerja ke dirimu seorang." Ujar Sehun. Ucapan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat Kai tersipu.

"Karena itu, akan kutunjukkan lagi semua 'caraku' itu kepadamu sekarang…" Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kai mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Ma-maksudmu sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, aku akan melakukan 'caraku' itu lagi…" Kali ini Sehun menindih tubuh Kai.

"K-kyaa! _Oppa!_ " Teriak Kai.

Kemudian merekapun kembali melakukan cara gila Sehun untuk menyembuhkan kepribadian ganda Kai.

 **Author: Fiuh, akhirnya jadi juga fic lemon (asam-asam) yang ketiga *elap-elap keringat*. Gimana? Hot kagak? Bikin ff ini butuh pengorbanan, takut dibaca-baca sama temen athour.**

 **Please RnR~~~**

 **PS: mungkin setelah ini bakal lama ga nge post ff dulu, untuk FF lainnya lagi diproses. Please wait *Aegyo with Kai***


End file.
